fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Vox22/Pasta o klockach
Gala FB zbliża się wielkimi krokami a na wiki bieda z nędzą, więc postanowiłem wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce i samemu coś zrobić, co by było co zgłaszać. Niestety, grafomanem jestem totalnym i pisanie FFów nie wchodzi w grę, na szczęście zawsze można zbudować jakiegoś MOCa. Problem w tym, że mam dwa klocki na krzyż i to jeszcze stare jak smok, a z tego co widziałem w recenzjach i filmach wspaniałego recenzenta i powszechnie znanego i lubianego youtubera fana Lego Janga, Lego robi teraz takie części które same za ciebie MOCi składają, niestety kosztują one adekwatną (lub nie) cenę. Ale, czego się nie robi dla wiki. Postanowiłem zdobyć trochę części, niestety bricklink odpada, bo znając moje szczęście to albo Poczta Polska zgubi gdzieś moją paczkę i będę musiał zapierdalać przez cały kraj w zatłoczonym i dusznym pociągu (nie stać mnie na klocki, a co dopiero na paliwo), albo trafię na jakiegoś scamera, który zamiast części wyśle mi worek cebuli. Dlatego postanowiłem wynurzyć się z piwnicy i dorwać na mieście jakiś set. Oczywiście sety CCBS z Gwiezdnych Wojen to nie moja cenowa liga, ale liczyłem że uda mi się dorwać jakiś starszy zestaw na straganie od jakiejś babci, której maski Bionikli kojarzą się z maskami gazowymi nazistów którzy najechali jej wioskę w ’39 i będzie chciała sprzedać wszystko po najniższej cenie, żeby tylko pozbyć się z domu tego diabelstwa, nie wiedząc, że sprzedaje właśnie za grosze najcenniejszy kolekcjonerski zestaw swojego wnuczka. Po miesiącu wyrzeczeń, dzięki którym zaoszczędziłem pieniądze, poszedłem wczoraj na miasto w poszukiwaniu setu. Niestety, w każdym sklepie zabawkowym same Lego Star Wars z cenami z kosmosu (nazwa w końcu zobowiązuje), za takie pieniądze to mógłbym sobie założyć własną odlewnię klocków i spełnić swoje marzenie o Gali z cyckami. Nieważne. Na rynku udało mi się dorwać kolekcjonerski zestaw z 2006 roku Brutaka za niecałe 60 zł, oryginalnie zapakowany, na kartonie jeszcze ślady łez projektantów którzy płakali jak oddawali go do sklepu i krwi nastolatków zaciętych edgowatością tamtego okresu w historii Bionicle. Uradowany z siebie wychodzę ze sklepu i idę na przystanek, jeszcze specjalnie nie prosiłem w sklepie o siatkę tylko trzymam zdobycz w ręku tak żeby wszystkie dzieciaki widziały, jakie to kiedyś były zabawki, a nie to co teraz, siedzenie przed komputerem i granie w Fortnajty. Zapatrzony w mój zestaw nie spoglądałem przed siebie i nagle, kiedy już byłem prawie na przystanku z kimś się zderzyłem. Jak na każdego fana Bionicle przystało jestem wielkim stulejarzem i suchoklatesem, więc nawet najdrobniejszy kontakt z innym człowiekiem był w stanie doprowadzić mnie do upadku. Runąłem na ziemię, wypuszczając z rąk mój ukochany zestaw - jak leciałem na chodnik to tylko myślałem żeby go jak najszybciej podnieść, co by pudełko się nie porysowało, bo sam karton mogę potem jeszcze za dwa razy tyle na olxie opylić. Podnoszę wzrok, nie mając jeszcze sił, by samemu powstać z gleby. Dostrzegam sylwetkę jakiegoś grubszego jegomościa stojącego do mnie plecami, na tyle grubego, by nie poczuć mojego zderzenia z nim, dopiero mój stulejarski stęk przy upadku na ziemię zwrócił jego uwagę. Odwrócił się i wtedy moim oczom ukazał się nie kto inny jak wielki pisarz opowiadań, twórca historii Bionicle i fan dinozaurów Greg Farshtey. Greg pochyla się, na początku myślałem, że chce pomóc mi wstać, ale on zamiast tego podnosi pudełko z Brutaką i przygląda mu się. Myślałem, że się uśmiechnie, że ktoś jeszcze jest zainteresowany serią, w której tworzenie włożył tyle pracy i owszem, na jego twarz wstąpił uśmiech, ale szyderczy. Greg spojrzał na mnie z wyższością, rzucił we mnie pudełkiem i mlasnął: „Śmieć.” Mi szczęka opadła i nie wiem o co chodzi. Greg pyta, którego wyrazu nie rozumiem "śmieć" czy "śmieć". No to ja mówię, że obydwa rozumiem tylko nie wiem dlaczego tak mówi. Greg na to, że dlatego, że tylko śmieć może się interesować taką chujową serią jaką jest Bionicle i jeszcze kupować z niej zestawy. Że kiedyś Lego jako prosperującej firmie zabawkarskiej znanej na całym świecie jakieś organizacje charytatywne kazały wysłać jakieś zabawki do biednych krajów, to oni zawsze wysyłali to, czego chcieli się najbardziej pozbyć, czyli właśnie Bionicle. I że wysłali to dzieciom do Afryki i nawet one nie chciały się tym bawić, tylko wolały biegać za sobą z kijami i rzucać w siebie zaschniętym gównem lamparta. I że nawet było specjalne posiedzenie komisji UNICEF, że nie wolno biednym dzieciom takich gównianych zabawek dawać, więc tam przestali wysyłać, tylko do sklepów do Polski. Ludzie na przystanku śmiechają pod nosami i się patrzą na mój set, ja już gula w gardle i staram się jakoś go pod kurtkę schować ale to nic nie daje. Ale jednak pomyślałem, że nie dam sobą pomiatać nawet znanemu człowiekowi i krzyczę na Grega, że on sam przecież całe serce w tę serię włożył więc jak teraz może mówić że to gówniane jest. Greg w śmiech i mówi, że on tą serią zawsze gardził, jak zresztą każdy w Lego i że wszyscy myśleli, że ona pociągnie tylko 3 lata, ale jak takie autystycznie dzieciaki jak ja zaczęły to skupywać na potęgę to musieli to ciągnąć dalej i potrzebowali jakiegoś idioty, który tym wszystkim by się zajmował. Drogą losowania Greg pociągnął najkrótszą zapałkę i musiał pisać story, bo sam dobrowolnie to by swoimi tłustymi paluchami niczego takiego na klawiaturze nie wystukał. Ja nie daję za wygraną i krzyczę, że przecież sam napisał historię Bionicle która jest o walce ze złem i miłości do innych, więc jakim prawem on mnie tu teraz obraża. Greg znowu mlasnął jak gadzina i mówi, że w ogóle to miłość jest niekanoniczna, a te wszystkie inne wartości to jakieś doszukiwanie się na siłę fanów, że on to całe story po pijaku na poczekaniu wymyślał, a te głupie dzieciaki uznawały wszystko co wydobyło się z pomiędzy jego krzywych zębów za kanon. Na to ja mówię, że Greg to świnia i menda jest i nic dziwnego, że żona się z nim rozstała. Greg tylko zaśmiał mi się prosto w twarz, wyszczerzył krzywe żółte zęby tak szeroko, że tłuste policzki tak się podniosły, że całkowicie mu oczy zniknęły jak zniknęły jakiekolwiek resztki logiki w końcowych etapach historii bio. I mówi, że on z tą starą prukwą to dawno chciał się rozwieść, tylko że Lego płaciło mu takie marne grosze że nie miał pieniędzy na rozprawy i alimenty, ale jak już bio się skończyło to mógł na spokojnie dorabiać na boku sprowadzając nielegalnie xiaomi z zagranicy od chińczyków za miskę ryżu i sprzedawać na czarnym rynku, i jeszcze odsprzedał tym chińczykom patenty Lego co by mogli coraz lepsze podróbki robić, żeby zemścić się na Lego że kazało mu taką chujową serią się zajmować. I że nie bez powodu nazwał najbardziej irytującą postać w bio po swojej żonie. Ja cały czerwony, nie wiem co powiedzieć, ludzie ryczą ze śmiechu, a Greg dalej mlaszcze i mówi, żebym zachował się jak biały człowiek honoru i wypierdolił ten zjebany set, i że to w ogóle wstyd że taki duży chłop a zabawkami się bawi. No to biorę tego Brutakę, cały już zaryczany bo tak mi było go szkoda i odkładam do kosza na śmieci na przystanku, tak delikatnie, bo go chciałem wyjąć jak Greg sobie pójdzie. Stoję na przystanku z zaschniętymi łzami na policzkach, autobus powoli nadjeżdża, chciałem szybko Brutakę złapać i wskoczyć do środka ale jak się rzuciłem do śmietnika to Greg mi zagrodził drogę swoim brzuszyskiem i powiedział, żebym miał trochę godności. Wsiadłem do autobusu, przejechałem jeden przystanek, wysiadłem i biegiem lecę z powrotem Brutakę zabrać. Grzebię w śmietniku, wszystko wyrzucam z niego ale klocków nie ma. Pytam ludzi co stali na przystanku, czy takiego pudełka ze złotą figurką ktoś ze śmietnika nie zabrał a oni mówią, że tak, że jakiś gruby pan tu był i to zabrał i jeszcze zamlaskał taki zadowolony, że udało mu się znaleźć taki stary i kolekcjonerski zestaw Lego i że będzie mógł go odsprzedać fanom i na pewno zarobi na tym grube pieniądze. A ja żadnego MOCa nie zbuduję i znowu trzeba będzie robić Galę z dwóch lat. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach